


oh baby, just enjoy the ride (beautiful, so amazing)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin use a mirror.





	oh baby, just enjoy the ride (beautiful, so amazing)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm so sorry these are coming late but my weekend has been kinda tough ^^; writing hasn't been coming to me as easily, so it was a struggle to get this one out (as well as the next one)  
But day six will be out combines with day seven (which is today going by my timezone) which kinda sucks since day six will still be late but like I said, it has been a _struggle_ as of late
> 
> This could also be considered apart of the same universe my first kinktober fic was placed in, though it isn't necessary to read that one to understand this one
> 
> Day Four: Spanking | **Mirror Sex** | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)
> 
> Title taken from [Amusement Park by Lay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFj9lgcR7RM)

“You look so pretty like this, Chanyeollie hyung.” Warm, calloused fingers traced over the planes of his heaving chest, the tip of a nail brushing teasingly against his hardened nipple. Chanyeol twitched at the sensation, a small, barely there noise emitting from his raw throat when he felt soft, hot kisses trail down the side of his neck. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, his body shaking faintly from overstimulation as the cock buried in his ass rubbed against his prostate with unrelenting force. His head lolled to the side when teeth scraped over his pulse, eyes closing when another spark of pleasure traveled up his spine from the harsh bite. There was an edge of pain that made the fire roaring in his belly grow _ hotter _, more uncontrollable and harder to deal with.

A startled yelp tumbled from his puffy lips when a strong hand gripped his jaw and forcibly turned his head forward.

“What did we discuss, Chanyeollie? What was the rule?” Jongin warned lowly, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Chanyeol swallowed, eyes meeting Jongin's half-lidded gaze in the mirror. He wanted to look away from the heat--he felt as if he would combust if he was confronted with more warmth--but found he couldn't avoid it. Jongin raised his eyebrow slightly, lips thinning into a disapproving line the longer he stayed silent. A gasp slipped out of his mouth when the hand on his jaw tightened, silently demanding an answer that he found he couldn't ignore.

"To...to keep my eyes open and...and to keep my eyes on the mirror." He trembled when the cock buried inside of him moved, Jongin's hand sliding down from his jaw to his throat. 

"Exactly, hyung. So open your eyes and _ watch _, okay? I won't be nice the second time around." A subtle, dangerous threat was promised in his voice and Chanyeol found his eyes glued to the picture they reflected in the mirror. The stark contrast the difference in their skin tones--creamy pale versus sun-kissed bronze--only enhanced the arousal burning through his veins. The strength seen in his body--defined abs, thick pecs, bulging arm muscles and strong legs bent at the knee showing off his thighs--compared to the smooth, lithe figure of Jongin only made their positions--Chanyeol, legs spread wide, neck bared, hands holding onto his knees, hole stretched open by a thick cock--all the more arousing.

The picture they created was breathtaking; a gorgeous blend of needy submission and confident dominance that made his blood boil and his chest ache with the want--the _ need _ for more, more, more.

"That's it...pay attention, Chanyeollie hyung. Keep looking." He murmured, his hand sliding down his chest and over Chanyeol's spread thigh; slipping underneath it to grip the soft inside. The hand circling his throat squeezed and suddenly, he was being fucked into _ hard _ and _ fast _.

His shout was garbled and wordless as his muscles tightened, a low moan reverberating from Jongin's throat as he stared at Chanyeol through the mirror. He held his blazing gaze, uncontrollable gasps and sobs falling from his lips as pleasure-pain spread over his nerves.

"_ Jonginnie- _" He arched his back, a broken keen ringing out in the humid air as his fingers clawed at his kneecaps.

"There you go, Chanyeollie. So good for me--sound so fucking good." He hissed through gritted teeth, fingers pressing bruises into the inner fleshy part of Chanyeol's thigh as the slick, messy sounds of sex filled the empty room. He twitched at the praise, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the hand on his throat _squeezed_. His muscles tightened up as dark spots danced across his vision. The sound of Jongin's pleased sigh was directly next to his ear, his body twitching again when warm globs of cum emptied out inside of him. A weak, shaky moan was the last noise his made as he blacked out from his third orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
